


One Hundred Years

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 years after the formation of the federation</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred Years

They had begged her to participate in the celebrations seeing as how she was the only person alive who had been there that day. She declined over and over again before finally consenting to be present but not participate. She sat on the dais with all the dignitaries and listened to all their speeches.

Commander Tucker had once asked her if she would miss him. She missed them all. It had been difficult to listen to the replay of Admiral Archer's speech. But now along in her quarters, she walked over to the replicator and ordered, "Rocky Road ice cream."


End file.
